


Loki and Reader Blurbs, Oneshots, Angst and Fluff in a Bite

by AlienSeas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Couch Cuddles, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oneshot, Other, Protective Loki (Marvel), Shorts, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, blurbs, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSeas/pseuds/AlienSeas
Summary: Loki & Reader (any gender) together, oneshots. Multiple. Some angst, some fluff, all with Loki goodness.These are from my tumblr account, blueseasfanfics! Subscribe there to see them early and to interact more with me, and maybe some extra Sherlock thrown in.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Loki Comes Home After A Mission

He's still asleep, his head on your lap, and you're not sure if you mind or not.  
On one hand, this is a god with an irritability rivaled by Hulk, but on the other hand he looks so incredibly peaceful.  
He had come back after days of being away who knows where, stumbling around until he found you in the library. With barely a word, he laid down and rested his head on your lap, falling asleep within thirty seconds.  
You don't want to know what caused a god that much exhaustion.  
You went back to reading your book, becoming lost in it once again.  
"Mmm." Loki groaned slightly in his sleep and you notice your fingers interwoven in his hair, unconsciously caressing it. Embarrassed, you bring your hand away but quickly Loki's hand shoots up and takes hold of your wrist.  
"Keep doing it, pet." He murmurs, bringing your hand back down to his head and letting it go.  
Slightly confused you comply, and he mutters something under his breath.  
"You alright, Loki?" You ask quietly, and he barely nods.  
"Just keep going."  
You do as you pick up your book, and when your eyes start to stray from the words you look him over.  
He is the calmest you've ever seen, shoulders and chest rising and falling steadily.  
As you grow more tired, your common sense dulls, which is the only way you can explain what you do next.  
You run your fingers through his hair, then ghost them onto his neck. Running your fingertips along his throat, feeling his pulse, tracing his jaw.  
He doesn't stir at all, and you lean back and watch him, alternating between running your fingers through his hair and then onto his neck.  
Your fingers settle on his pulse again, and you feel it has grown ever slightly faster, and you quickly take your hand away.  
"Whatever told you to stop?" He murmurs, and you chuckle nervously.  
"Just noticed you were awake, is all."  
"Who could sleep through that?" He murmurs, then slowly stretches and turns face up, staring up at you.  
"Sorry." You murmur, and he smirks.  
"Keep doing it."  
"What are you, a cat?"  
You comply still, running your fingers through his hair, and his eyes close.  
After a few minutes, he takes your hand yet again, bringing it to his lips and kissing your fingers.  
Your breath hitches as he holds your hand against his chest wrapped with his.  
You can feel his warmth, the rise and fall of his lungs, and the ghost of his lips still feel burning hot on your fingertips.  
"Lay with me." He murmurs, and before you can even understand what he said he's moved you himself, your back against the couch and your face across from his.  
His eyes are open, staring down into yours, and one of his arms is around you, hand in your hair pulling you closer to him.  
Silence for a while, only his soft breathing filling the air around you.  
"Loki?"  
"Yes, pet?"  
You put one hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to yours and you press a kiss onto his lips. You feel him smile, then eagerly return it, one hand in your hair and the other on the small of your back.  
You both disconnect after a while, the taste of him left on your lips, but you still are pressed tight against him as if he never wants to let you go.  
"L-Loki." You manage to stutter out.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Pet, you are the one thing in this universe that makes me feel alright."  
You repeat that in your head, returning his embrace, and you both fall asleep entwined on the sofa.


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki & Reader (any gender) together, oneshots. Multiple. Some angst, some fluff, all with Loki goodness.
> 
> Stargazing is nice.

You stood on the balcony alone at 00:15, feeling slightly stupid. It was incredibly cold, and at this point you're pretty sure you imagined Loki existing at all.  
You had woken up one morning, note crumpled up in your hand and sheets pulled up to your chin.  
"Balcony, midnight-L." Was all it said, and you wonder when Loki even managed to give it to you.  
You always locked your door, but he hadn't been to the Tower in days and not even Thor had heard from him in a while.  
Looking over the balcony, you saw no one near the doors, and no movement anywhere near the Tower at all.  
You turn around to go in, chastising yourself, when Loki opens the balcony door with a blanket and a wry smile.  
"Hello there. I'm glad you got my note." He steps outside and closes the door, and you nervously smile back at him.  
"I did. But why are we out here?"  
"Have you looked at the sky? Clearest night I've seen on this planet in a while. I thought you might want to stargaze."  
"Stargaze?"  
"Yep. I even brought a blanket." He holds it up as if it's not very obvious.  
"Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, wants to stargaze with me."  
"With you is the important distinction here." He walks past you to the lounge chairs, laying down on one and putting his hands behind his head.  
You stare at him in surprise, and after a few moments he pats the chair next to him.  
"Come on." With those words you lay down on the chair, and he tosses the blanket on you.  
"Thanks." You unfold it and cover yourself, staring up at the sky too.  
You both sit in silence for a while, watching the stars twinkle, and you look over at him eventually.  
"Loki."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are we stargazing?"  
"You don't like it? I thought you would, you always ask about space."  
"No, I like it, but there's a reason we're out here isn't there?"  
"I realized something, that's all."  
"What did you realize?"  
His only reply is a small smile, still staring up at the stars, and with a sigh you look back up at the sky as well.  
"Loki."  
"Mhmm."  
"I'm still cold."  
"Midgardians...come here." He mutters, easily pulling you and your whole chair closer to him with one tug to a chair leg. He opens one arm towards you, and you quickly press yourself against him.  
"You smell delicious."  
"That sounds cannibalistic, Loki."  
His laugh always surprises you, deep like boulders moving but melodic like birdsong.  
"I promise not to eat you, pet."  
"Why do you always call me pet?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well, you don't call anyone else pet."  
"They aren't anywhere near as special to me."  
That gave you pause, and you're suddenly hyper-aware of the closeness of the both of you.  
"You tensed. Are you alright?" Loki's voice is marred by worry and you nod your head.  
"Just didn't expect that."  
"You should have. I haven't exactly made it secret."  
"No, apparently not."  
Silence for a while, and Loki turns on his side to face you, your face now pressed into your chest and his hand in your hair.  
"Loki?"  
"Hmm."  
"Your heart is beating fast."  
"You do such odd things to me."  
He almost whispers it, and you see his eyes have closed. So much for stargazing.  
Slowly you reach up, running a finger along his jawline and up his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin and the strong bone underneath.  
When your finger travels close to his lips he opens his eyes again to look at you. Smiling, he takes your hand in his free one and kisses your fingers, before putting it back down to his chest.  
You both stay laying together through the night, you only woken up by the sun in the morning and the feeling of his lips on your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are from my tumblr account, blueseasfanfics! Subscribe there to see them early and to interact more with me, and maybe some extra Sherlock thrown in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!- Alien


End file.
